1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for producing halogen-substituted hydrocarbons, and more particularly to processes for producing halogen-substituted propanes containing hydrogen and fluorine.
2. Background
There has been considerable recent interest in halogen-substituted three-carbon hydrocarbons containing fluorine. Many of these materials can be used as cleaning agents, blowing agents and/or starting materials for preparing other useful compounds.
Various processes have been developed for making compounds of three-carbon halohydrocarbons containing fluorine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,430 discloses a noncatalytic process for the manufacture of chlorofluoroaliphatic hydrocarbons (e.g., CF.sub.3 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CF.sub.3 CCl.dbd.CHCl). Japanese Publication 02-17134 involves preparation of chlorofluoropropanes of the formula C.sub.3 HCl.sub.7-x F.sub.x (x=4 to 6) by fluorination of C.sub.3 HCl.sub.7 with HF in the presence of Ta halides or oxides.
There remains a need for practical processes for producing various fluorine-containing halohydrocarbons. Vapor phase processes for producing saturated products are considered particularly advantageous.